Packaged Deals
by Altered910
Summary: The series implies that Takano and Onodera hadn't met until Onodera went to Marukawa. That's unlikely, as Onodera needed to move in, and Takano was likely in and out of his apartment all of the time. A take on a mellower relationship.


The series implies that Takano and Onodera hadn't met until Onodera had gone to the office. That's unlikely, as Onodera needed to move in, and Takano was likely in and out of his apartment. So, how would SiH have been, had they met beforehand?

It was the first day of his new life. No longer would he have to endure the whispers behind his back, or the doubts that dogged his thoughts. No, like this new apartment, he has a new chance, a clean slate, a-

"Ack!" "Oof!" A lack of awareness, is what he had. On the ground beside him was a dark-haired man, one that, even looking absurdly tired, with several shades of bags under his eyes and disheveled look to his hair. Then he saw the folders and paper work scattered about, and scrambled to begin picking them up. "I'm so terribly sorry, sir! I've just begun moving in, and it's been rather hectic! Are you alright?"

The caramel-eyed glare that was sent his way did little to alleviate his nerves, and he hesitatingly held out the gathered papers to the man, before offering him a hand. It lessened quickly though, and Ritsu got the impression that he was being examined. "Uh, excuse me?"

"Have we met before?" It was random, but he supposed his face and coloring meant that someone would make the mistake sooner or later. The man swayed slightly on his feet, and Ritsu, concerned that he would topple once more, reached out a hand to steady him.

"No, I don't believe so. Are you... feeling alright, umm...?"

"Takano. Takano Masamune. And thank you, but I'll be fine after I have some coffee." With his papers tucked securely under his arm, the stra- Takano-_san_ began hunting for his keys. "New apartment, you said?"

He glanced at the keys in Takano's hands, keys that _fit _the door right of his. "Ah, yes, Onodera Ritsu. It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance. I, uh, have some coffee and mugs in place. If you don't mind, I'd like to make up for just now. It's all brewed and everything." He bemoaned his lack of cards, but his in-transit status meant that he couldn't give any accurate contact information.

The warm-cold glare turned back, and Ritsu quickly came to the conclusion that it was Takano's default expression. Nevertheless, it seemed to calm some at the mention of coffee. He nodded, and Ritsu led the way into his not-yet apartment. "Are you often in the habit of inviting strangers into your home? Should I not worry about your place being broken into?"

Ritsu chuckled. "Well, as I know your name, and you mine, we're hardly strangers. Besides, as new neighbors, becoming acquaintances wouldn't be remiss, I think? Ah, here we go. Milk or sugar?" Most of his mugs didn't match, but that was by sheer din of his joy for unique items. Having too many of the same coffee mugs meant a dull man who didn't respect God's gift to mankind.

"Black's fine, thanks." He saw Takano glance around at the boxes, stacked neatly on the edges of the room, and then at the temporary futon in the middle of the main room. "It seems like you just got here, huh?"

"Yes, I just finished getting all of the boxes in here yesterday. I should be done by the end of the week though." He brought the steaming mug over to the man casually perched on his counter. "Black coffee, ready for servicing!"

The wry grin was well worth the tomfoolery, in Ritsu's opinion. There was no point in being cold to his neighbor, especially after having inconvenienced him. The dark eyebrow that rose with the corners of Takano's lips also helped convey his approval for the servitude. "Thank you, peasant." Ritsu saw Takano's eyes wander next to the foodstuffs behind him. "Got enough mugs?"

Ritsu found himself chuckling along with the dark-haired man. "Never!" He did, however, find himself laughing harder as Takano began chugging the coffee after his first sip.

"Seriously though, are you like a barista? This is amazing! Looks like you blend your own stuff, too." The open bags of beans, all varying in type, said as much to anyone familiar with coffee shops.

"No, though I did work as one during college." Ritsu had brewed his favorite blend of Brazilian, Panama, Yemen, and Sumatra beans, and the resulting coffee was always so sharp that he never failed to wake up from the jolt of caffeine. It was perfect for a day of unpacking, and as Takano was obviously exhausted, he was sure his sharp blend was perfect for sleepless nights. He placed his cup securely into his new, set-in sink that he was looking forward to using.

When he turned back around, he was faced with Takano's eyes boring into his. "What? Is there something wrong?"

"Nothing. I was just wondering how much I would have to pay you to marry me and make me coffee every morning."

Despite his misgivings, and the understanding that it was a joke, Ritsu felt the heat creep up his neck. "Please don't joke like that, Takano-_san_!" Quieter, so as to take the edge off of his statement, he added, "If you want coffee, you're welcome over whenever." Feeling those eyes back onto him, he decided that this was no longer safe conversation between new neighbors. "Anyways, what did you do that cost you so much sleep? Girl troubles?"  
"You could say that. One of the people I work with was procrastinating, and the result was most of the people in my department working overtime. It's been mostly settled, but I get the feeling I'll have to call her again next week." Even his invincible coffee couldn't erase the stress of a long night, for all that it could remove the fatigue.

"And here I was thinking I could get some juicy gossip to share with my other neighbors about Takano-_san'_s love life. There you go, foiling my plans." Ritsu snapped his fingers, just as he'd seen in some American cartoon as a kid. Takano chuckled once more, and pushed himself off of the counter.

"Well, the coffee was lovely, but I have a long day to get started on, and you have an apartment to become acquainted with. I'll hold you to that offer of coffee, though."

Ritsu walked him to the door, feeling silly since they were literally five paces from one another. "Yes, I'll enjoy the company in my lame, boring bachelor pad." Takano waved, and then disappeared around the corner of his door.

_Well, he was pleasant. I'm sure the glaring was just because he's so sleep deprived. _The brunet walked back into the kitchen for another cup of coffee – he'd need another shot of liquid energy before even _considering_ the rest of his apartment – and saw a little card on the counter where Takano had been sitting moments ago.

"_Takano Masamune, _

_Emerald Editor at Marukawa Shoten. _

_Work: XXX-XXX-XXXX_

_Fax: XXX-XXX-XXXX_

_Email: takano_masamune "_

Ritsu felt the card fall from his hand, and land back on the counter. Takano-_san _worked at Marukawa? And he looked like that? What had he gotten himself onto?

What do you guys think? Should I continue? Also, are they believably in character?

Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
